


Intervals 9 - Am I Crazy Or Is It Just You?

by Joy



Series: Intervals [9]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, M/M, episodic, legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Legacy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervals 9 - Am I Crazy Or Is It Just You?

_...am I crazy or is it just you?..._

**~**

Daniel stood in front of his bookcase, his arms folded over his chest, his head down, staring at the books on the lowest shelf, but he wasn't looking for anything. He was thinking, as always, of Jack, but specifically, of Jack and the events of the past week.

His official discharge from Dr. MacKenzie had been a few days before. He'd actually had to convince the man he was sane - even after all the evidence bearing out the fact that he'd never been 'crazy' to begin with. His brain activity was as high as it had always been and it took Janet bringing out earlier snapshots of his previous MRIs to show that quack that Daniel's brain function was indeed normal.

 _"This isn't normal,"_  MacKenzie had said. Daniel had rolled his eyes and bitten his cheek, then just before he'd said something suitably sarcastic...

 _"Well, duh, doc,"_  Jack had snapped.  _"His I.Q. is higher than yours."_

Daniel laughed to himself and shook his head at the memory. Leave it to Jack to put everything in a nutshell.

He then focused more on his best friend since that was where his mind had been lingering for the past few days, anyway...hell, the last month. This last time, Jack had surpassed Daniel's typical expectations of him. Jack hadn't had those _things_  of Machello's in his mind for very long - about five hours - but he'd had the same sight and sound hallucinations, the same paranoid thoughts...as did Janet. Jack's self-discipline had reaffirmed itself...Daniel had found it astonishing that he hadn't torn up the lab, trying to escape from invisible, nonexistent enemies. Of course, after it was seen that Sam was immune, Janet had had Sam inject her and Jack with tranquilizers. Just to be on the safe side. Then Sam had worked her usual miracle, with the assistance of Janet's amazing ability to think and focus under all that head noise.

Afterward, things had been fine. Standing at Teal'c's bedside, watching him recover, had been a relief to say the least. They'd been quietly comforting Teal'c with their presence, unable to walk away from him because their friend had almost died. Of course, Jack just had to break up the seriousness, as always, with his strange humour, quipping,  _"Well, now I know what it feels like."_

 _"What what feels like, Jack?"_  Hammond had asked tolerantly.

_"What it feels like to be crazy."_

_"Well, it wasn't that long a walk, Jack,"_  Daniel had said. He hadn't thought about it, either. It had just shot out of his mouth.

Daniel's smile broadened as he remembered Jack's expression when he'd said that. Jack's brow had risen, his eyes glittering, promising a fair amount of payback. Sam and Janet had turned their faces away so Jack couldn't see their own grins. Teal'c had actually smiled, too.

 _"You should know,"_  Jack had responded after a long stare.

Then came those remarks to MacKenzie a day later. In Jack's own way, he'd been paying Daniel a high compliment, for once acknowledging out loud that Daniel was highly intelligent. Daniel shook his head again, wondering just why it was that he loved his sarcastic, flippant, moody, jocular, arrogant, and very sappy best friend.

Answer: Because the man made him laugh, and because he had a kind heart that not many people saw.

Daniel suddenly heard a click and turned, finding Jack closing his door. His smile diminished slightly when he saw the somewhat serious look on Jack's face, but the longer he looked, the more he saw that Jack wasn't so much in a serious mood as he had a question to ask.

"Hey," he said in greeting.

"Hey," Jack replied shortly. He walked over to the lab desk and began to fidget, picking things up, looking at them, setting them down. Daniel turned where he stood, watching Jack as a tiny smile started to grow. He said nothing, waiting for Jack to start. After a few minutes of silence, Jack still hadn't said anything and Daniel creased his brow.

"Something on your mind?" Daniel finally asked.

Jack looked up at him as he absently flipped through a book on his lab desk. "No...not really. Just thought I'd see what you were up to."

Uh huh. Jack-speak for 'yes'.

"Right," Daniel replied, leaning against the bookcase. "What's on your mind, Jack?" He figured Jack was visiting him for something and he knew it couldn't be the Machello bugs. He  _knew_  Jack wouldn't want to discuss that...not for a while, anyway. Jack liked to process, put things in perspective. When it came to the more serious stuff, he'd talk, but this...this wasn't  _that_  serious. Just a bug they'd been infected with. What was there to talk about? For once, Daniel agreed. What _was_  there to talk about? He didn't blame Jack for his apprehension in visiting him in the psych ward. He knew how he'd behaved and how it must have seemed to everyone that he was, as Jack had said,  _nuts_. But there really was no point in hashing that out. No point at all. Which meant that Jack was here in his office for another reason. He looked on, and waited.

Jack hesitated still, looking up at him, then down at the book, pretending to be interested in what he was reading, next closing the book, picking up some printed photographs, studying them but not studying them.

Jack didn't really want to talk about what he'd felt. It had made him extremely uncomfortable, seeing Daniel in that padded room, and it had bothered him more than he had let on. If truth were told, Daniel's experience scared the hell out of him.  He also didn't want to talk to Daniel about his own experience with the bugs.  They both understood; they knew what it had been like. He was very thankful that Daniel wasn't pissed off at him about any of it, and Jack could see a few abandonment issues cropping up, but over all, he was extremely relieved the whole thing was over and done with. Jack didn't really give a rat's ass about it anymore.

Quite frankly, there was only one ass that was on his mind. Daniel's. He knew it was somewhat shallow but he didn't care. What Jack wanted was for Daniel to come home with him and as soon as possible. He didn't know why but up until now, he'd never really been the full aggressor. It had always been Daniel who'd started things. Now, that would change. It was his turn.

He finally looked up at Daniel, who remained leaning against the bookcase, his arms folded, looking on in expectation and curiosity. Jack gave Daniel a sideways smile, hooking up just the corner of his mouth. Daniel frowned a little, wondering what the hell that smile...

Oh.

Daniel's frown abruptly disappeared. They were on the same page it seemed. He cleared his throat as he went to stand behind his desk and took off his glasses, looking down at them. Running his fingers along the edge of his desk, he looked up, almost coyly, and asked, "Your place or mine?"

Jack also cleared his throat. Several times. Daniel's voice had a deep purr to it. He hadn't heard that in a month or so and his body thrummed at the sound. "Um...mine. No stairs or elevator."

Daniel's grin widened and his dick began to swell in anticipation, just a bit. He watched Jack carefully as he set the photograph back down on the lab desk and walked over to him, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He stopped when he was _maybe_  five inches away. Daniel stared into his eyes, feeling the heat crawl up his inner thighs and settle in his testes.

"Stairs...right. No stairs."

"Or elevator."

"Or elevator."

Daniel could feel the heat building rapidly and a layer of sweat from his sudden excitement formed at his breastbone. Jack's lips, his upper lip, looked so...inviting. He fervently hoped Jack had thought to lock the door. Grabbing him behind the head with one hand and the other clamping down on his ass, Daniel pulled Jack into a deep, wanton kiss, his tongue finding Jack's immediately for a pleasurable assault. Jack wanted to fight back, but his hands weren't obeying as they wrapped around Daniel's back and ass, returning his embrace with interest.

When their groins met, pressing and rubbing, they both felt shudders pass through them and they each moaned in response. Daniel wished there wasn't so much stuff on his desk, so much stuff that was in the way. He pulled back, breaking the kiss, attempting to control his excited breathing. "Think we could go home early?"

Jack pressed his lips together, then licked them. "I don't think so. We're gonna have to wait."

They both looked at their watches: two more hours to go. They groaned, then Jack took a step back, then another, and another...until he was at the door. "I'll see you in the locker room later."

Daniel swallowed nervously, nodding silently as he couldn't think of what to say. Then Jack was out of his office and gone. Daniel turned and sat on the edge of his desk, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The locker room. How the hell was he supposed to get undressed...and then dressed...with Jack just fifteen feet away?

. .

It had been easy. Teal'c and Sam had been hanging about.

. .

Daniel didn't bother going home first. He followed Jack to his house and as he got out of his Jeep, he caught the look on Jack's face as the man stood next to his truck. He wasn't sure exactly what it meant but one thing it  _did_  mean was that Jack had an idea.

Jack did have an idea, one of his dangerously wicked 'think with your dick' ideas. He rarely acted on them...that was, until he was in Daniel's office earlier that day.

Daniel walked up to him, making a cautious assessment. "Jack?"

 _This isn't a good idea,_  Jack told himself.  _But if you're going to do it, stop thinking and do it._

Jack cleared his throat. "How would you like to go...somewhere else?"

Daniel took in the slight flush and the darkening of his friend's eyes.  _Jack did have an idea, didn't he? And judging from the look of him, it wasn't a very safe idea._

"Let's go." Daniel swallowed and moved to the passenger side.

Jack let that sideways smile reappear and got back into the truck, unlocking the passenger door for Daniel. As soon as he was inside, they took off down the road.

Daniel didn't understand the mood that had hit Jack, but he was highly aroused and intrigued by it. "Where're we going?"

Jack glanced at him before turning onto the main thoroughfare. "Someplace I haven't been to in a long while, but with you, I'm making an exception."

Daniel left it at that. Whatever it was, he was sure he would like it.

.

Ten minutes later, it was past sunset, and they were across town in another section of the city. Jack hoped the access to this place was still the same. As he turned down a long, wide alley, he caught the surprised expression on Daniel's face. He gave him a secretive smile, silently assuring Daniel that things were fine. Then Jack spotted the blue metallic door and grinned. Vehicles were parked here and there on each side of the alley and he parked between two of them and shut off the engine.

Daniel cast him a raised eyebrow as they got out of the truck and headed for the blue door.

"Jack?" Daniel knew this part of town...but not from personal experience. He only knew it from a few stories he'd heard from others, and from Jack. "Is this...?"

Jack grinned as he pulled open the door. A large muscular man in a tank top and gym pants stood near the door and partially blocked their way. Jack slowed, waiting for the man to make his assessment. The man looked at them carefully, then suddenly stepped aside with a tiny grin.

Daniel's instinct was proven correct the moment the door had opened. The smell and humidity of the place told him everything: steam and sweat. The next thing he noticed was what came to his ears as they passed what surely must have been a door guard or bouncer. Daniel heard moans, cries, panting, yelling. The unmistakable sounds of sex. As they walked down the long hallway, they passed closed doors, open doors, rooms without doors. His arousal was spiking, especially as they passed a few exhibitionist couples fucking each other's brains out. Somewhere in the distance he could hear the drum beat of music. They were in a bathhouse. His glasses were fogging up slightly so he took them off quickly and stuck them in his jacket.

The music got louder and soon they were in a central room, walking toward a circular desk and the man behind it. Jack handed him a couple of bills and the man handed him a key and pointed...upstairs. Daniel looked up, surprised, not having noticed there was a second floor. Neither Jack nor the 'attendant' had said a word.

As he followed Jack through another door that opened to a large bar, he noticed the eyes on him from the other patrons. They made him feel...hot, filthy, and very aroused. Jack ordered a couple of whiskeys as Daniel looked about him, watching men dance, grope, kiss, and generally have a good ol' time. One pair was staring at him as they spoon-danced and the one in front licked his lips and smiled. Daniel found himself entranced by the man's gaze and fought the urge to look away. He was unused to such attention and didn't know what exactly to do with himself...for the moment. It had been a long, long time since he'd been in a place like this. Jack had said so, as well, but Jack had been here before. The territory wasn't foreign to him, as it was for Daniel.

Jack's voice in his ear suddenly startled him. "Come on," he said, handing Daniel his drink, and led him to a stairway. Walking along the upper corridor, Jack stopped at a room and unlocked it, stepping aside for Daniel to go in first, then shut the door and locked it. Daniel was first aware that the walls weren't all that sound proof as he could hear male voices on each side, though they were muffled and unintelligible...except for the moans and cries. The second thing he figured was that it was on purpose. A lovely, not-so-innocent aphrodisiac. The third thing his eyes fixed on was the small table by the bed, decorated with two bowls containing the 'tools of the trade': lube and condoms. The last thing Daniel noticed was the lighting: it was low...and predictably...red. Just as the bed was.

Daniel snorted. "Jack, how clich--"

His words were cut off as Jack grabbed him from behind, his hands covering and rubbing his crotch as his lips ran over his neck. "Have a drink and take off your clothes."

The words were low, husky...and very sexy. Daniel took a sip, then another, and turned around. Jack let go of him and stepped back, shrugging out of his jacket and hanging it on the hook behind the door. Something told Daniel that wasn't just a coat hook either, and the thought sent a frisson of heat through him. He knocked back his drink in one go and took off his jacket, throwing it over the back of a chair, then set his glass on the small table. He removed his shirt quickly and threw it over his jacket. Jack's shirt was off just as fast and he threw it over Daniel's, then grabbed Daniel by the waistband of his jeans and pulled him against him. They kissed as they opened each other's jeans, toeing off their shoes before stepping out of them, leaving them to lie in puddles on the floor.

Nude, they fell upon the bed, their hands running over each other's skin, evoking frenzied gasps and moans of pleasure, lust and want. They traded places as to who was on top and when Daniel found himself on top for the second time, he held Jack's hands to the bed while nipping short, sweet kisses over his lips and jaw. Jack smiled up at him as he nipped and kissed back.

"What do you want, Jack?" Daniel asked huskily, smiling down at him as he rubbed their cocks together with a rocking of his hips.

"I want you to fuck me," Jack said in a low, deep voice, eagerly pushing his hips upward to meet Daniel's movements.

A shiver went down Daniel's spine as he heard those words. After Jack had explained a little about his time in prison, Daniel wasn't so eager to press the issue of anal sex. However, it was Jack who was now bringing it up, just as he had asked Daniel about it many months before. Daniel knew he was serious so he didn't bother to question him about it. It wasn't the time; he could see it in Jack's eyes. He had also been looking forward to this for a long time and he had every intention of making Jack howl in pleasure. He nuzzled his face, smiling as his hips continued their slow rocking.

"Now, Daniel," Jack whispered as he brought his hands up to hold Daniel's head, his lips to his lover's ear. "Fuck me now."

Daniel gasped and closed his eyes as Jack nipped at his ear. "Not...just yet, Jack," he replied as he tilted his head back, giving Jack more access as he grazed his teeth over his neck, kissing intermittently.

"Why not?" Jack breathed, nipping harder along his jaw and smiling as he made his lover gasp in pleasure.

Daniel lifted up and looked down at his lover. "I've got some prepping to do first," he whispered, then leaned over and grabbed some lube out of its basket on the small bedside table and heard Jack sigh melodramatically.

"If you must."

He peered at him, finding Jack's lustful gaze staring back at him as he set the lube beside them on the bed. "Oh, I must," he said with a wicked smile. "I definitely must."  He then lowered his lips to Jack's neck to suckle and bite, and felt Jack smile against his face, and lifted up again to look at him again. He grinned and started to ask Jack something about what position he'd prefer but Jack brought a forefinger to his lips, silencing him.

"No preference how," he said, guessing what Daniel would ask, then gasped as Daniel took his finger in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, then sucking firmly. Daniel literally went down on his finger and Jack felt such a hunger fill his body that he swiftly pulled his finger out of Daniel's mouth and brought his lips to his in a long, passionate kiss.

Daniel kissed him back fiercely, his hands moving everywhere, delighting Jack with their hard, caressing touch. Daniel broke away and moved down, hungrily kissing his way to his nipples, suckling and pulling them between his teeth, making Jack hiss. His tongue traced an elaborate design through the hairs on his chest, stopping to lick and kiss over his sternum. Daniel moaned, enjoying himself as he following the line of hair down to his navel, dipping his stiffened tongue inside to tease. As his mouth kissed lower, his hands roamed, caressing with deft fingers, exploring every bit of Jack he could touch. He would have him so fully relaxed and open that when he did move inside him, he wouldn't hurt him. He remembered what Jack had said. It had been a long, long time for him.

Daniel looked up as he moved his tongue in under his navel, slowly inching down.

"Daniel..." Jack panted, trapping his fingers in Daniel's hair.

"Shhh, Jack. Just wait."

He resumed his torturous descent, sliding the tip of his tongue through the dark pubic curls. Jack writhed and clutched at the top of the short headboard, lifting his hips with impatience. Daniel smiled and licked the head of his cock, tasting the small amount of liquid at the opening. He made a 'yummy' noise, then a longer moan as he took the head into his mouth and tasted the warm, silky skin. He so loved tasting Jack, having him in his mouth, that it took control of his desire as he lost focus on everything else but this. He swirled his tongue, alternately sucking hard, tasting more pre-come and applying himself ever more ardently as he felt Jack's cock twitch in response. He moved the head in and out of his mouth, slowly swallowing down the shaft while one hand stroked and twisted at the base and the other gently massaged his balls.

Jack bit his lips together and dropped his head back. "Yeah, just like that. Ah God, just like..." He suddenly couldn't talk anymore as Daniel swallowed more, bobbing his head up and down, before he pulled away and ran his tongue down the shaft. Finding Jack's testes, he suckled each one while his thumb slowly stroked over the head of his cock.

"Danny..." Jack murmured and then groaned with heightened excitement as Daniel ran his tongue past his perineum.

"Turn over and spread your legs," Daniel whispered. Jack did so, and quickly, pushing up on his knees. Daniel pushed him back down to lie on his belly and spread his legs apart. "Not yet, Jack." He had other plans, and as Jack groaned in impatience, the groan melted into another long gasp as Daniel's tongue swirled around his rectum, then entered, teasing, opening, loosening. His hands massaged the firm globes of his ass as his tongue fucked him for a few long, excruciating minutes. When he pulled back, Jack finally let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Daniel, you'll make me...ah goddamn..."

Daniel pulled away and with deft, sure hands, turned Jack onto to his back once more, then without warning, took his cock in his mouth, knowing that Jack was more than ready. Jack gasped and panted, clutching at the worn bedspread as Daniel worked him into a frenzy, then brought out the last of the ammunition. He lubed and coated his fingers, then set to driving Jack insane. Jack cried out wordlessly as his lover's fingers slid inside, and when they rubbed his prostate, Jack lost his battle to hold back. He cried out Daniel's name as his lover took him down his throat, sucking hard. Jack lifted his hips off the bed and Daniel held him, sucking him slowly while he finger-fucked the climax from him. Jack's body bucked violently through the tremors, but Daniel held on, milking the pleasure from him as he carefully eased him back down to the bed. Panting loud and rapidly, Jack pushed Daniel away from his softening cock.

"Now, Daniel."

Daniel growled in agreement. He was more than ready. He lubed his cock well, positioned the head at the entrance to Jack's rectum, and rubbed, stimulating the ring of muscle. Jack groaned and grabbed the headboard.

"Yes, Daniel. Fuck me."

Daniel lifted his legs, then slowly pushed inside, meeting little resistance. Unfortunately, he couldn't concentrate on that because the tight heat from Jack was so overwhelming that he had to concentrate to keep from coming.

"My God, Jack," he panted. He slid further inside and when he was completely buried, he waited for Jack to adjust to him. His hands ran over Jack's stomach, his chest, fingers pinching at his nipples. He lowered his lips to Jack's for a soft kiss but Jack would have none of it. He brought his hands to Daniel's hair and clasped tightly, pulling Daniel into a hard kiss, moaning as he thrust upward, getting a moan of surprise from Daniel. His lover broke away and looked down at him, partly in surprised lust and partly as a scold. "Don't  _do_  that yet." Jack smiled wickedly, then bit his lip and closed his eyes for a moment as a shudder passed through him. He purposely contracted his muscles, making Daniel hiss. "Jack, goddamn it!"

"Then let go and move...your...ass," Jack commanded with an evil smile and pulled him into another long, hot kiss.

Daniel growled down his throat, giving Jack a short warning before he let go...and pulled back, then thrust deep. Jack tossed his head back and widened the spread of his thighs, grabbing Daniel's ass in his callused hands.

"Ah God, yes Daniel!"

Daniel ground his hips and moved in and out of him slowly, gasping, his eyes wide, his mouth dropping open. The feeling of Jack's body around his cock was astounding; it surrounded and consumed him and Daniel knew he couldn't be inside him for long. He moved in long strokes, sweetly hitting Jack's gland again and again, listening to the wonderful sound of Jack's commanding cries, urging him to move faster, harder.

"Jack...oh God, Jack," he gasped, knowing he was close, then his words were smothered as Jack grabbed him for another deep kiss as he thrust upward, meeting Daniel's hips with harder, more urgent demands. Daniel groaned and rocked faster, and the friction started to overwhelm him. He suddenly slammed into Jack, crying out as the pleasure ripped down his spine and crawled over his balls and up his shaft.

Jack felt it and broke their kiss. "That's it, Danny! You're so..." then he suddenly froze, his eyes widening. "Ah fuck, I don't believe..." and he pulled Daniel into another fierce kiss, moaning loudly into his mouth as he came a second time. His muscles squeezed Daniel hard and that ended it, bringing Daniel off like an explosive.

"Jack...Jack...Jack!" Daniel gasped over Jack's lips. His moans were muffled by Jack's tongue and he reached out and gripped the headboard tightly as his body went rigid, shooting his semen into his lover. His voice choked off in exquisite bliss as he continued to thrust in short, sharp jerks as the orgasm catapulted through him. He dropped his head down next to Jack's, fighting to regain his control of his breathing as the shudders made him tremble and shake.

"Oh God," Daniel whispered in his ear and Jack kissed his jaw, holding onto him as he let his legs drop down on the bed. Daniel gradually let go of the headboard, his fingers painfully flexing from the tight grip he'd had. He let his full weight down on top of Jack, massaging his lover's strained hips with shaky fingers while his mouth found Jack's again, kissing deeply, lovingly. Neither could find words for a few moments and Jack wrapped his arms around Daniel and turned them onto their sides. Breathing heavily, they fought to calm themselves down, feeling the overwhelming urge to doze.

When Jack was able to finally speak, he whispered, "That was so fucking good," as his hands caressed the damp skin of his lover's back.

"You're telling me," Daniel whispered in return, his eyes refusing to open while his body still experienced the tremors of afterglow. Kissing the cooling, sticky sweat from Jack's lips, he finally opened his eyes to find Jack staring at him.

"Whatever reason you had for coming here, thank you," he said softly as his fingers combed through the damp hair on Jack's chest.

Jack grinned. "I just had an idea is all."  Daniel's soft touch tickled his hair and Jack grabbed his hand, then leaned forward and kissed him back.

Daniel smiled through the kiss and whispered over his lips, "One hell of an idea."

His lips still against Daniel's, he kissed lightly as he spoke. "I knew you'd like it."

Daniel draped a leg over Jack's thigh to pull them together as their tongues met and caressed. Combined with the music, the cries and boisterous fucking that reverberated through the walls seemed neverending. When one section of noise stopped, others continued and when that ended, another room started up again. It made Jack and Daniel laugh through their long kiss as they realized they'd been part of that noise. As they wound each other up again, listening to the men in the other rooms getting themselves off, one of the thoughts Daniel had was how he'd have to add 'kinky' to the word list that described his best friend...and how much he loved him for it.

 

~

End


End file.
